<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shamelessly procrastinating by Satirical4You</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125917">Shamelessly procrastinating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satirical4You/pseuds/Satirical4You'>Satirical4You</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Alex Rider, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satirical4You/pseuds/Satirical4You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Alex are just shamelessly procrastinating</p><p>-</p><p>PWP / shameless Alex/Tom indulgence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Harris/Alex Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shamelessly procrastinating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically me shamelessly indulging in this ship with some plotless porn. This has been sitting in my drafts for about a few weeks. </p><p>This owo isn't really set in a specific universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were supposed to be studying for their college midterms, but things never went according to plan with Alex Rider involved.<br/>That was Tom's excuse at least, seeing as Alex had seduced him into their shared bed. He couldn't even pretend that that was the only reason Tom found himself kneeling above a sprawled out Alex on linen sheets with their abandoned textbooks shoved onto the floor.</p><p>Tom let out a heavy breath of air, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as his eyes gazed hungrily down at the sight beneath him.</p><p>His best mate and long-term boyfriend Alex Rider, was laid out underneath him, his tanned back hot to the touch as Tom slid his hands over the bare skin, setting his palms against a plump arse, squeezing the globes of honey colored skin.</p><p>Fuck. Alex was too goddamn sexy. </p><p>His fingers pulled apart the plump cheeks, revealing a tight, little, pink pucker. Tom knew that the image would forever be embedded in his mind.</p><p>"Fuck, Alex, how dare you keep this all to yourself." Tom said, his voice deeper than usual, a soft groan leaving him as he pressed the pads of his fingers up against Alex's entrance, loving how it fluttered with want.</p><p>"Tom..." Alex whined quietly, his face buried in a fluffy pillow as he arched his back, pressing his ass further towards Tom.</p><p>"Shush, I've got you, baby." Tom reassured the other sweetly as he palmed at the perky ass once more before he plucked the lube bottle up from the nightstand, squeezing some of the substance onto his fingers. Tom once again spread those delicious cheeks, feeling his cheeks heat up as he slipped his finger into the tight entrance. </p><p>"There we go, you're so tight, darling." Tom said, his mouth quirking into a soft smirk as his finger worked his baby open, stretching his pink rim around his fingers. <br/>"So fucking pretty underneath me."</p><p>Tom swallowed some saliva in his mouth when he heard Alex's soft moan, the blonde's hips bucking into the sheets as his cock burned for friction. </p><p>His fingers curled inside the tight heat of Alex, caressing his walls as he slowly worked him open, loving the sight of Alex breaking underneath him.</p><p>"Tom, Tom please..." Alex's voice wobbled, his voice shaky as he tried not to groan out loud. "I need..."</p><p>"I know, I know, just hang in there a bit longer, baby." Tom couldn't keep the affection out of his tone if he tried, his voice soft as his fingers searched deep inside the male, caressing his walls until he finally pressed against the spot that made Alex crazy.</p><p>The blonde's hips jerked, his legs spreading wider as his breath caught in his throat, his eyes closing in pleasure. "Tom..." He begged, pressing his backside closer against the taller male's form. </p><p>"Okay, it's alright baby, I'm going to fuck you so good." Tom stroked his fingers through Alex's hair, his hand sliding down to rest on the male's neck as he slowly guided his hips towards Alex, pushing the girth of his head into that delectably tight hole. </p><p>Alex's tight cavern pulled Tom deeper, his rim stretching over Tom's cock so sexily that Tom had to swallow more saliva before he started drooling.</p><p>Alex was a literal wet dream.</p><p>His tight ass squeezed Tom all around, clenching around his cock so tight that Tom almost came.</p><p>Grounding himself, Tom placed his hands on top of Alex's hips, squeezing them a bit as he gave a test thrust, angling his hips till Alex let out a pleasured moan. </p><p>Tom bit his lip in pleasure, moving his hips in a steady rhythm before picking up speed, his cock searing deep into his tanned lover. "Ah, Fuck Alex, you're so tight." He couldn't help the shameless moan that escaped him, his back arching in bliss as his cock was squeezed everywhere.</p><p>"Oh Tom, harder, please." Alex begged, his hips pressing back against Tom's pelvis. The blonde male worked his hips like a pro, moaning without care as he gripped Tom like a vice grip. Hot and warm, so soft inside. He felt so perfect. </p><p>Tom let a curse slip past his lips as he dug his long fingers into hard hips, adjusting his angle before fucking Alex like there was no tomorrow, his balls smacking loudly against tan flesh. </p><p>"Tom Fuck! Touch me, touch me, please!" Alex basically cried out, his cock hard and leaking underneath him. Tom really couldn't deny him if he even wanted to, Alex was just too damn sexy.</p><p>Gripping Alex's cock in a firm grip, Tom started stroking Alex fast and hard, teasingly squeezing his base and running his thumb over Alex's tip. <br/>"Doing so well, baby, taking me so well." Tom had basically purred out, his voice deep and gravely with pleasure and affection. His fluffy brown hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat as he fucked into his boyfriend, his skin flushed a deep pink. </p><p>Soft and loud moans circled around the room as the two boys fucked into each other, exchanging encouraging words and dirty talk. They were in their own little world, loving each other through a physical connection. </p><p>Alex twisted his head back to look up at his baby, his brown eyes blown wide with exotic pleasure. "Oh Tom, so beautiful, so good." He moaned softly as he moved Tom's right hand off his hip, bringing it up to rest over his chest as he interlocked their fingers, fucking his hips back into Tom's with loving enthusiasm.</p><p>"Alex." Tom moaned softly, squeezing Alex's hand softly as he gently lowered himself so he was barebacking his love, pressing gentle kisses over exposed cheek and lip as his release painted Alex's insides. </p><p>Tom's left hand squeezed Alex's cock a final time before the blonde was shooting his release into Tom's palm with a loud, drawn out moan. His hips stuttered against the other for a moment before his body relaxed into the linen underneath him, eyes lidded in pleasure. </p><p>Tom couldn't help but to smile as he gently removed himself from Alex, wiping them both off with a tissue before snuggling up close to Alex, intertwining the fingers once more. </p><p>Alex gave Tom a soft, cheeky smile as he shifted closer, maneuvering Tom's head to rest on his chest, running a hand through his curly brown locks.<br/>"Shame we didn't finish that section on Edgar Poe." </p><p>Tom rolled his eyes, teasingly nipping at Alex's collarbone. <br/>"Way to ruin the mood." His voice dripped with pure sarcasm before giving Alex a peck on the cheek.<br/>"I'm not doing your english homework by the way."</p><p>"Damn, I thought I could seduce you into doing it for me."</p><p>"Nice try."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow okay - I should probably write something other than smut, and I will, I'm just starting off small for now. </p><p>Feedback is highly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>